


Thanks, but no thanks

by NaraMerald



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Onesided Park Jimin x Jackson Wang, Swearing, hints at polyamoury, odd narrative tone- not quite serious- not quite funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin’s a lover, not a hater, it’s true, but he’s also not a chump. Fuck dying from flowers. That can fuck right off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, but no thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unrequited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405873) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> Because if I liked someone who was never going to like me back, I’d actually want to be rid of those feelings. Is this lack of romanticism why I’m still single?
> 
> Also no offence intended to the other Hanahaki stories. I quite enjoyed them when they weren’t DOING TERRIBLE THINGS TO MY HEART. I just personally can’t quite come at the whole dying for unrequited love thing.

Park Jimin had a crush. A teensy, tiny crush… on Jackson Wang. He loved Jackson’s support for BTS, ignoring any sense of competition. He loved his sense of humour, which was right in line with BTS. Actually, as it turned out… he just loved Jackson. 

He stared at the floor where pale yellow flower petals resided. 

“Aw hell no!” 

 

… 

 

Park Jimin, truth be told, is probably lucky he hasn’t had Hanahaki before. He loves with all his heart (although since it seems to be getting considerably more dangerous, maybe he’ll try to tone that back?) and he loves often. His feelings are deep and they are real, but Jimin has a lot of love to share in general. 

Some would argue you can’t fall in and out of love that easily, and you can’t love more than one person at once, but Hanahaki would appear to state otherwise, right? Because Jimin’s been eyeing off one… okay, some… of his bandmates for a while too. And then there’s also that other guy at the café… 

… Maybe he should confirm it is Jackson? He’s fairly sure but … well, better safe than sorry, right? 

Googling images produces a vague tickle in his throat, so not terribly conclusive. Thinking back on the memories of catching him and high fiving at M Net shows, messaging him and cheering each other on, sharing frustrations about bandmates… When he thinks about it, Jackson is his closest friend outside of BTS. And since you’re not supposed to poop where you eat, also the one Jimin thinks about when he jerks it. He coughs out a single yellow petal, tempted to tell Jackson “Yeah, just recalling I jerk off to you made me cough up a… yellow flower…” 

He actually doesn’t know what it’s called, and maybe that revelation is a bit too creepy for someone he’s hoping to seduce. Ringing Jackson, he is lucky to arrange to meet him. When Jackson bends over backwards to arrange his schedule to catch Jimin, Jimin has a flurry of coughing that leads to him needing to put the phone down. He sighs a bit as he scoops the stupid petals up, just sticking them in the bin. No subterfuge here.

He wishes he could say this blindsided him, but Jackson’s hot, kind, funny and a great friend. He does kind of love Jackson a little bit. Okay, well, maybe a lot. Really, it’s only how much that surprises him. 

 

… 

 

Park Jimin is not stupid. He’s read those stories and they go something like this: 

1) Don’t tell anyone. 

2) Silently let condition get worse and worse. 

3) Avoid surgery, because dying is better than falling out of love. 

4) Get caught but blackmail a friend into silence

5) Get caught / Get surgery / Have love returned/ Die. 

Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a great plan- thanks but no thanks. Aside from the fact that he’d rather live than die, it’s kind of super douche to blackmail someone into silence. He’s pretty much straight out not down for that. So the first thing he does is ask for a Bangtan meeting. Grumbling, the 6 other boys trudge into the lounge. 

“So… I have an announcement…” Jimin says with a rather nonchalant air. 

Taehyung looks excited, Seokjin confused, Namjoon wary and Yoongi concerned. 

“So…” It’s a bit awkward, Jimin thinks, and he sort of understands why people put it off but then he feels annoyed at himself. 

“Hanahaki,” he states, quickly muttering it as he sees their faces turn to confusion, fright and despair. 

“Yeah. I have it. Jackson Wang,” Jimin says quickly. 

“OH GOD YOU’RE DYING!” Taehyung screams, looking close to tears. 

“You’re getting surgery!” Yoongi is insisting loudly, but his face is screwed up. 

Hoseok looks vaguely terrified and Jungkook is staring at him in horror. 

“Oh Jimin,” Seokjin says quietly, striding over and enveloping him in a hug. 

He feels kind of bad- maybe he should have eased them into this? 

“Uh, I’m not going to die,” Jimin points out, and immediately the wailing pauses and everyone looks up at him. 

“Like, hopefully he likes me back- problem solved. If not… I guess I’ll get the surgery. I’m meeting him on Monday,” he clarifies. 

“You’ll definitely get the surgery?” Taehyung looks at Jimin pleadingly. 

“Yeah man,” Jimin says as if it’s obvious- because, to him, you know… it is. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not an attractive prospect. No one _wants_ to go to the dentist, but they do it, don’t they? It’s like the kind of surgery that will be painful and leave an ugly scar. But you know- he’d still get cancer cut out to live even if it meant a bit of extra stage makeup. 

“Thank god we got you,” Namjoon says feverently, and they all hover around him, probably thinking of the idol that went into a coma last month before being given emergency surgery. That night they have a movie night and they take extra care with him. His heart fills with his love for them, and he wonders how he’s not coughing up a forest of different flowers. His heart hammers when he thinks of his meeting with Jackson.

 

…

Park Jimin kind of understands those stories a bit more now. It’s _hard_ to tell someone you straight up love them- especially when you don’t really know them that well. He wonders if his heart has been tricked into thinking it loves Jackson more just because he orgasms with his name on his lips so often? 

“So, what’s up?” Jackson asks in his booming voice, greeting him with a big hug. As it turns out, he doesn’t have to do so much talking in the end. 

He starts coughing and the yellow flowers build up. He doesn’t bother hiding it.

Jackson’s horrified shriek brings the other members of Got 7 running, including Im Jaebum, their leader. With a quick look, Jinyoung and Mark herd the other members away and JB stays. 

“Oh Jimin, no! Who is it…?” Jackson cries, and Jimin wants to smack his forehead. He thinks JB would be doing it too, if he wasn’t so concerned. After a few moments of silence, he can practically see the wheels turning in Jackson’s head. The minute Jackson realises, dismay overtakes his expression and Jimin knows it’s not happening. So be it. 

“…Jimin… is it… me?” Jackson asks nervously. Jimin finds he doesn’t have the voice, and simply nods. Part of him, the rational part of him, knows that he’ll get over this and it will be okay. But deep in his chest it feels like the flowers have grown thorns. 

JB quietly slinks out of the room, presumably to give them privacy. 

“Jimin… I’m sorry, I-” Jackson begins. 

“It-” Jimin’s interrupted by a coughing fit but perseveres. “It’s okay,” Jimin smiles, despite wanting to wince. It hurts- physically, the damn flowers hurt, and … it always hurts to feel unloved. 

“No- you’re amazing, but I…” Jackson looks around, as if even in here he should be careful and finishes “I’m dating someone. I… I love him.” 

Without him realising it, Jackson’s gaze drifts to the door where JB has reappeared. Jimin almost smiles- Jackson’s never been subtle. JB’s gaze is a sort of awful compassion and understanding. 

“Don’t worry, I will have the surgery,” Jimin says quietly, before breathing carefully past the tickling in his throat. 

“I… you will?” Jackson looks vaguely surprised. 

“Yes,” Jimin says plainly, wondering why people seem to have such a lack of sense. 

“Is there any chance you will like me back?” Jimin asks plainly, dropping his dignity in favour of speaking bluntly. Jackson’s pained, sympathetic expression says no. 

“So then why would I want to keep feelings for someone who won’t like me back? That is not my style,” Jimin explains, before going into a coughing fit that makes his eyes water. Jackson’s eyes also look suspiciously teary. 

“I’m happy for you,” he tells them honestly, and he is happy, even if his chest is on fire and he needs to leave, right now, because he’s not a masochist. 

“Thank you,” JB says quietly, opening the door for him, when it’s clear Jackson is still in shock. 

Just as he is exiting, he hears Jackson call out “Jiminie… be safe…” quietly, and the door shuts on that option, a trail of yellow petals and half formed flowers behind him. 

… 

 

All of BTS insist on seeing him off as he checks into surgery. He understands; they scheduled it as quickly as possible (Manager-nim hadn’t been happy he’d kept it quiet for those few extra days) but after Jackson’s rejection, kind as it was, breathing had been unpleasant. Everyone had tried their hardest to distract him, and they’d (literally) had an around the clock watch on him with someone by the phone at all times ready to ring emergency just in case. He’d had a few coughing fits that almost resulted in ambulance call outs, more because of Bangtan than because it was actually needed. Ridiculous overkill, but he loves them for it. He hopes he doesn’t come out of surgery just to cough up a new type of flower. 

The last thing he sees when he goes under are their concerned faces, and when he wakes up, sans any romantic feelings for Jackson, they are the first thing he sees. Jimin turns his feelings over carefully and finds he has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Park Jimin does not suffer Hanahaki again because OT7 and it’s returned ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://naramerald.tumblr.com/)


End file.
